Did I take that chance, you say?
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: At Kyon's wedding, Kyon is seriously taking into consideration whether or not Haruhi really loves him, but Haruhi has no doubts about Kyon. HARUHIXKYON If it wasn't already obvious  w ;;  READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ONESHOT.


**A/N: Okay, this'll be my first (if not, one of my first) Kyon x Haruhi fanfics. I'm more for Kyon x Yuki myself, but I felt like writing this because I was UBER bored. At school, supposed to be doing homework, with my bezzies reading over my shoulder as I'm typing. Life is fun in the learning centre. Well, except for BORRIS staring over at us every few seconds. =w=**

**Anyway! Without further ado, please read my fanfic, and if you don't leave a review I'll be spamming 8D ENJOY!**

_This is so scary. What to do, what to do…_

_Okay._

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the large wooden doors. She was waiting for me, the pews filled with our friends, our family. Her smile was bigger than I'd ever seen.

I made my way up to the front, where she was stood, in a beautiful white dress, smiling at me with those lips of pure gold.

Haruhi Suzumiya, soon to be my wife.

All I could think about was what I was doing. What if this caused another huge time-quake, destroying the world? Or rather, what if it caused her powers to vanish forever? I had to admit, I loved being in the SOS Brigade. It was fun, lively, interesting. Because of Haruhi.

A girl so selfish she wasn't afraid to do the unthinkable, constantly reeling off demands and ordering me until the point I was barely able to think for myself. She controlled me, my life, and I let her. Because I enjoyed being with her more than anything else.

Being by Haruhi's side is my greatest joy.

What if no matter what I did, once we were married I was unable to please her? No matter how many children I gave her, how much money I earned, how many gifts I bought her or holidays we went on to luxury beaches and private resorts and said I loved her and hugged her and kissed her and made love with her in the most affectionate way possible…

What if I became boring to her?

She squeezed my hand as the vicar droned on, smiling, silently. I urged her in my mind to say something, make a crude remark about how churches were way too common and she'd rather get married on a UFO sighting spot. Anything.

But she didn't.

I looked out desperately into the crowd. Koizumi was there, and Nagato and Asahina too. Ah, we had some good times with them too, no matter how confused I got at some of their explanations.

Koizumi. We'd never gotten on, but as he was sat there, his signature smile tweaked up into a warm beam, I wanted to punch him so badly.

_Do something, Koizumi. Say something, damn it. Anything._

And the wonderful Asahina, the years had been kind to her as she sat there, in a flowery dress, smiling so beautifully she lit up the whole church. And yet he wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her roughly.

_Please, Asahina. I'm begging you. Say something._

Nagato. Expressionless as usual, I noted. There was no point asking Nagato to say something, because she'd made it obvious from day one that she was a stoic type who wouldn't say more than necessary, and would only say things if they had big importance to what was happening in our lives. But she helped me out so many times in the past as we were high school students.

_So if I had one last wish for her to help me out, I just wish she would say something. Anything at all. Just something._

I sighed in defeat and turned my attention back to the vicar, who had almost finished with his long winded speech.

Then I looked at Haruhi, trying my best to put a questioning glance on my face to tell her I was confused about whether or not she was going to regret this.

"Like hell I am," she mouthed. Her telepathic skills are positively golden.

"I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness, health, all in between and all far away, I'm going to stick by your side because I love you, Kyon." She said it so bluntly, yet so filled with passion. At that moment I knew she meant it, and she would never leave. Well, what can I say? I know my wife.

"I take you to be my wife, Haruhi Suzumiya, because no matter what may happen, I will always stick by your side and I enjoy every second, minute, hour and day that you're with me." I smiled. "Believe it."

"I do, you moron," she said, her voice wobbly. She smiled, her eyes blinking rapidly, filled with unshed tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. The honour to kiss the bride is all yours."

Did I take that chance, you say? I'd be mad to miss it.

**A/N: If you seriously read to the end of this fanfic, you have no life 8D LALALALALA~**

**ANEHWEH. Thanks for reading ^-^ If you have any requests, notify me, and DEFINITELY review. You won't be disappointed! And also, gomen. It's short =( SHORT BUT SATISFYING.**

**I'm not good at writing Kyon x Haruhi. It's harder than it looks because Haruhi's always OOC in my stories O.o SORRY!**

**I'm gonna go home now =w= REVIEW!**


End file.
